


Birth of a legend

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, craquage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosak has brought Conrad back from Ruthenberg’s battlefield… and in the castle they learned that Susanna Julia had died. Add that to Conrad loosing all his troops -- his friends -- and Yosak is not sure that the thought of Yosak and Conrad’s family missing Conrad will be enough to prevent Conrad from giving up and letting himself die from his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a legend

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)
> 
> AN: Inspired by episode 26, symphony 666 Mazoku (episode 31 or 32), and Henri Salvador’s version of "Le lion est mort ce soir" I heard on the radio. (http://www.amazon.fr/LIndispensable-Henri-Salvador/dp/B00000K00Q for an excerpt: it really has a lot of percussions and reminded me of symphony 666)
> 
> Do a heroic deed while no one is looking and you won’t be remembered.  
>  Do a heroic deed while a few persons are looking and you might become famous.  
>  Do a heroic deed in front of a crowd and you’ll become a legend.  
>  Do the same heroic deed in presence of a poet or a minstrel and you’ll be remembered forever.

  
As he left his captain to rest, reminding him not to die after he had taken the pain of dragging him there from the battlefield, Yosak just knew it was not going to be enough. In the next few weeks, months, years… however much time it would take for Sir Weller to heal, he was going to nag the man; he would have to annoy him enough so he would forget his depression.  
  
Hmm… he just had an idea…  
  
\---  
  
Lost in dark thoughts and wrapped up in bandages, Conrad Weller laid on a bed, gazing at the blue pendant he held in his valid hand. Gisela entered the room to change his bandages and he let her do her work, cooperative but silent and unresponsive.  
  
When she left however, he found himself slowly humming the same refrain she had hummed all the time she had been there. Humming? Well, the music was catchy…  
  
\---  
  
After a while though it became somewhat annoying, especially as everyone coming to visit had it on their lips at one moment or another. So when Yosak came in whistling the same air, Conrad could not hold it in anymore:  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"Which thing, captain?" Yosak countered, knowing exactly what Conrad was speaking about.  
  
"The thing you were whistling, and that everyone is humming around here." Conrad explained.  
   
"Oh!"  And Yosak took on a playful smile. "You like my new composition?"  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Well yes."  Yosak began to explain as if his captain were a simpleton. "Since you don’t seem intent on remaining alive, I thought it might be best to start on your mourning song…"  
  
Conrad nearly choked.  
  
"You what!? And why is everyone humming it?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe they like it? Want to hear it?" Yosak did not wait for his captain to answer – after all he would not have heeded a negative answer.  
  
And he began to sing:  
"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, a wimoweh,  
Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , a wimoweh,  
A wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a wimoweh  
A wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a wimoweh  
In Ruthenberg, fallen on the field, the lion sleeps tonight,  
In Ruthenberg, carried from the field, the lion sleeps tonight,  
A wimoweh, a-wimoweh…"  
  
"Stop it!" Conrad exclaimed when he could not bear Yosak’s smirk and song anymore.  
"You are not singing that at my funeral!"  
  
And Yosak’s smile widened, knowing he had nearly won. "Try and make me!"  
  
And Conrad grunted in defeat: he was going to live, if only to prevent Yosak from subjecting his funeral attendees to this newly composed song about the Ruthenberg Lion.  
  
  



End file.
